


To See Oneself Through Another

by Entropic_Wren



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Vampires, Victorian era, also they're, but even more gay, cause Victorian era and vampires is aesthetic, cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropic_Wren/pseuds/Entropic_Wren
Summary: After partying hard after killing their sire, two drunk lesbian lovers find themselves laying on the floor as they act like the love birds they are.
Relationships: Felicity (oc)/Constance (oc)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	To See Oneself Through Another

**Author's Note:**

> I encountered a tumblr post and was inspired by it, and as a result, this was created~ unfortunately, I wasn't sure how to end it lol but I am deciding on there being a part two for this.
> 
> Honestly, I'm very tempted to write a series on Felicity and Constance - cause there's like how a whole concept I have for them. So it's probably not ending any time soon.

“What do I _look_ like?”

Felicity let her dazed eyes drift to her lover, letting out a faint confused sound to echo through the sitting area. In all honesty she could not remember one bit how many shots she drank… following the four bottles of wine she and Constance had… and the scotch which was probably older than her. Which in all honestly said a lot considering how long she had been immortal for.

“What do you mean my love?”

Constance rolled slightly to be laying on her side… on the ground… next to her. However much they had drunk must have truly been an accomplishment to leave two vampires sprawled out on the ground wondering what life truly was.

“It’s been long enough since I last saw myself in the mirror,” Constance murmured, “That I am not truly sure I can remember what I actually looked like.

_Oh._

Felicity found herself wondering in her drunken stupor if she could remember what she looked like… she had a vague understanding… red hair… formerly blue eyes, in all honestly she wasn’t sure if they were still blue from when she was changed.

A small hum escaped her as she crawled over, hovering over Constance to the point where she had to roll onto her back once more. Some lucid part of her mind was trying to tell her that surely they should move off the marble ground… but the rest of her couldn’t care for it over gazing at her lover.

“Well…” Felicity started, “Your eyes are large dark orbs of molten lava as it cools, flickers of burning passion hidden behind a cool exterior.”

Constance laughed, “Truly a poet you are.”

As she spoke her hands moved to Felicity’s waist, making the woman let out a pleased hum, hitching her skirt to unruly levels as to straddle Constance.

“There are laugh lines around your eyes… I see them each time I make you laugh and it makes me unable to not swell with pride,” Felicity continued, a hand moving to run lightly over those lines carefully, “Your nose is perfect, like a candle that guides one through the dark halls it guides me down to your plush lips. The mere sight of those making me more often than not struggle to not throw restraint out and into the wind.”

Constance’s look of amusement softened into something else, a hand moving to tangle into the mess which was once an updo that Felicity had put her hair in. In honestly she cared not for her style being ruined, especially when those nails lightly scratched her scalp in the way that Constance was able to, that made Felicity internally shudder in enjoyment. In return, the redhead's hand moved to lightly run along a few of Constance’s carefully crafted braids, one of many that revealed truly how long her hair was. Regardless of if it was braided or not Felicity loved it, from the feeling of it against her skin or when she would run her fingers through or braid it.

“Your smile… it the most beautiful thing. Richer than gold and chocolate,” Felicity found herself murmuring, as she gazed at Constance’s lips, “Brighter than the sun and deeper than the sea.”

Truly she craved to see that smile many more times… and after their victory… after seeing Constance smile so widely. Felicity vowed to spend every day to make that smile show, the with newfound freedom they had. No more looming controlling sire, threatening their lives while here and away. A tragedy, the newspaper would report, the loss of a noble of his standing… always turning their eyes away from the violent man he was, the man who stripped Felicity of living regardless of if he was at the manor or not…more often the latter. He who destroyed her image to pursue another skirt, abandon her to a manor she could not leave to frolic wherever he desired… oh how he had not expected the stake to the heart in the end….

Felicity was snapped out of derailing thoughts by lips on hers. In an instant, she was melting, in every sense of the word. Her shoulders slumped and her body pressed as close as possible to Constance’s as she felt gloved hands that hid the splendour of colour they held, ran up her body.

Eventually, they parted and Felicity found herself the one laying on the marble floor.

“No more thinking of _him_ my treasure.”

Felicity found herself shuddering at how Constance snarled the ‘him’, how dangerous she sounded as her canines lightly grazed across her throat. The thrill that it stirred was one only Constance could produce.

“Of course my love,” Felicity managed to say, a hand moving to tangle into her lover’s braids.

Constance looked up at her with a wicked smirk, “Excellent.”

Quietly the two laid there for a moment longer before Felicity found herself murmuring about how a bed would be required. Constance had chuckled, but seemed to agree as she got up. Though she did surprise the redhead as she was swiftly picking her up as well. A small smile formed as Felicity let her head rest on Constance’s shoulder as she was carried up the grand staircase towards their room.

She would happily accept each day ending like this... So very happily.


End file.
